Sun Pirates
|captain= Jinbe; Fisher Tiger |ship=Original ship's design ship Stolen Marine ship Original ship |bounty=Over 400,000,000 250,000,000 306,000,000 }} The Sun Pirates, sometimes known as the , are a fishman pirate crew formed by the late Fisher Tiger. The crew is notable for having Jinbe and Arlong as part of its members, the former eventually becoming the second captain of the crew, and later, a Shichibukai. This crew split apart into three factions eleven years ago: the Sun Pirates under Jinbe, the Arlong Pirates under Arlong, and the Macro Pirates under Macro. Jinbe's faction took the World Government pardon when Jinbe became a Shichibukai but lost the pardon when he abdicated his title; they went to serve under Big Mom afterwards. Jolly Roger Unlike most pirates, the Sun Pirates' Jolly Roger is simply a red sun. The sun represents the tattoo that all members have; for many of the founding members, it was created to hide the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon mark that they had when they were slaves. Crew Members A majority of the Sun Pirates were composed of fishman slaves that were freed by Fisher Tiger from the World Nobles in Mariejois. Each and every one of them has a red mark branded on them that resembles a sun. This mark was originally a hoof mark branded on them to signify that they were once slaves of the Celestial Dragons but the mark of the sun hides this previous mark. All members of the crew, even those who were not slaves would have had this mark burnt onto their skins. Thus, though this mark does not necessarily mean that every single member with it was once a slave, it does signify they were a part of the crew. Amongst their members notably include Fisher Tiger, Jinbe, Arlong and some of his men, Macro and his subordinates. However, after Fisher Tiger's death and Jinbe's decision to join Shichibukai, the Sun Pirates were effectively pardoned from their crimes and the slave status of former slave members were nullified, allowing many of them to return home. Arlong and his comrades left the crew to reform the Arlong Pirates while Marco and his subordinates left to form the Macro Pirates. In more recent times, the Sun Pirates became wanted criminals after Jinbe's resigned during the Battle of Marineford and joined Big Mom's crew to protect Fishman Island, leading to first mate Aladine to marry Big Mom's daughter Charlotte Praline who joins the crew alongside her husband. Additionally, former Flying Pirates member Wadatsumi apparently ended up joining the crew after befriending Jinbe. Crew Strength The Sun Pirates are a legendary pirate crew, which originated most of the ones composed by fishmen in the current storyline. As they are all fishmen, their incredible strength makes them a formidable crew. At the height of their power, their first captain Fisher Tiger was a hero and a powerful figure in his days, known for his amazing feats, and among their members were powerful figures such as Arlong and Jinbe, who went on to become powerful pirates of their own rights, with the latter even becoming one of the Shichibukai. They were seemingly able to overpower with little effort all of the Marines sent after them. After the death of Fisher Tiger and the arrest of Arlong, the Sun Pirates lost strength under the second captain, Jinbe. Although Arlong was released after Jinbe's acceptance into the Shichibukai, Arlong and his comrades decided to split from the crew and reformed the Arlong Pirates. Macro, Gyaro, and Tansui also left the Sun Pirates to become the Macro Pirates, which caused the Sun Pirates to lose even more of their numbers. The remainder of the Sun Pirates accepted the pardon to retire from piracy, but when Jinbe abdicated his Shichibukai position, they lost their pardon and the Sun Pirates are an active pirate crew again. They later allied with the Big Mom Pirates led by the Yonko Charlotte Linlin. While under Linlin's service, the Sun Pirates were allowed to do as they pleased. Sometime later, the giant fishman Wadatsumi joined the Sun Pirates' ranks. On the day of Sanji and Pudding's wedding, the Sun Pirates broke off their allegiance with Big Mom. Ship Original Ship The Sun Pirates' first ship first appeared in Boa Hancock's flashback in Chapter 521 and Episode 415, and later in Jinbe's flashback. When the Marines ambushed the crew on Foolshout Island, the ship was sunk by cannon blasts, forcing them to steal a Marine battleship as a replacement. The ship has a figurehead of a fish, with flames around the neck part, while the rudder resembles a fish tail. The cabin on the middle and the back of the ship also resembles fishes. There are cannon ports on the sides of the vessel. Its overall appearance is a giant fish. The ship has five sails. The front two are dark blue, and they bear the Jolly Roger of the Sun Pirates. The middle one is dark blue, but is blank. The second one from the back is light blue. The last sail on the back is striped between blue green and green. The flag of the crew is on top of the foremost sail. Second Ship With the destruction of their old ship and the death of Fisher Tiger, the Sun Pirates with Jinbe as their captain were seen in a new ship, which was originally a Marine ship (as shown in Chapter 623). The ship has three masts with four main sails with their jolly roger on at least two of them and a spinnaker sail at the bow below the figurehead with "TAIYO" (which is Japanese for "sun") written on it. This new ship was first seen in Chapter 624 of Jinbe's flashback. It is unknown what happened to this ship as of now. Third Ship Sometime after Jinbe took over, and before the current story, the Sun Pirates had a third ship whose design is identical to their first one, except for the colors of front sail. History Past Founding At least fifteen years before the current storyline, Fisher Tiger was captured by the World Nobles and became a slave. After spending hellish years as a slave in Mariejois he somehow managed to escape the World Nobles that treated him so cruelly. Besides barely escaping with his life he decided he could not just abandon all the other slaves and proceeded to free them all including Boa Hancock, her two sisters, and many fishmen. As the citizens of Fishman Island heard about the news, many gave up on their current occupations to join the Sun Pirates, proud of the act of Tiger. Among them, Jinbe gave up on being a royal guard and Arlong took his pirates and joined. As the World Nobles' mark, the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", cannot be erased, Tiger branded over it with his own jolly roger, a sun, which transformed the marks into the Sun Pirates' symbol. Thus wherever a fishman had the mark of slavery on him, whether it be on his back, chest, or arm, it was turned into a sun, to erase the fact that they had been slaves. As others joined the crew, likewise the mark was applied to disguise who was once a slave and who was not, thus causing the Marines to be unable to determine who were slaves and could not reclaim them due to lack of evidence. Even though Tiger wanted to fight the humans at all cost, he was against killing, saying that killing would just make them like the humans, although some crew members, Arlong in particular, were against this. Regardless, the crew respected Tiger enough to obey his wishes. After about three years of piracy, Tiger and Jinbe both had bounties assigned to them, making them known all over the world. As they reached an island, they were asked to take an ex-slave child, Koala, to her home island. Notably, she smiled at all times because crying meant death to any slave, and she worked like a slave while on board, all the while accepting Arlong's abuse. This was all due to the fact that she could not differentiate between the fishman and her ex-owners, which led Tiger to mark her with the symbol of the Sun Pirates, erasing the mark of slavery on her back and making the girl finally believe that she was free. Tiger's Death and Jinbe Takes Over Eventually, Tiger returned Koala to her home on Foolshout Island, much to the joy of the citizens there. However, they betrayed Tiger by contacting the Marines, trading the information in exchange for the government turning a blind eye to the fact that Koala was the property of the World Nobles. Tiger was shot many times, mortally wounding him, and the crew's ship was destroyed. The crew stole a Marine battleship and escaped, but Tiger suffered fatal blood loss. He refused a life-saving donation of human blood, believing it to be tainted with hatred for fishmen, and with his dying breath, he requested his crew to not reveal how he truly died, nor that he was a slave. After the death of Fisher Tiger, command of the Sun Pirates was handed to Jinbe. Jinbe eventually gained enough fame to be invited into the Shichibukai ranks, to which he accepted in order to allow the Sun Pirates to return to Fishman Island if they choose to. Splitting of the Crew Nine years before the start of the series, Jinbe joined the Shichibukai and ultimately disbanded the Sun Pirates, separating it into three factions. With it disbanded, the three factions went their separate ways. Arlong, who remained bitter of Tiger's death, reactivated his old crew, which consists of Hatchan, Chew, Kuroobi, Kaneshiro, Pisaro, Take, Shioyaki and others, and set out to East Blue where he began a reign of terror. Macro took his subordinates Tansui and Gyaro and returned to do as they please, as kidnappers and slave traders. The third faction, which is the remaining members of the Sun Pirates itself, chose to take the Government pardon to return to Fishman Island, having their pirates and slaves statuses nullified. Shortly after, World Noble Mjosgard tried to retrieve the slaves that returned to the island, only to be attacked by some members of the Sun Pirates as part of their revenge, under the protection that nobody in Fishman Island would report this crime to an admiral. The members claimed that they could not forgive Mjosgard for his cruel treatment against them no matter how hard they tried, but Queen Otohime came and rescued the noble. During the Timeskip After Jinbe abdicated his position as Shichibukai during the Battle of Marineford, the former members of the Sun Pirates could no longer stay on Fishman Island, and consequently left along with Jinbe. Whether this means the crew has been reactivated or that they merely left as a group is unknown, but Hatchan alone seemed to be an exception since he was busy helping protect the Thousand Sunny at the Sabaody Archipelago after the war until he was too injured to continue and returned to Fishman Island after the Sun Pirates had already left Fishman Island and the World Government was most likely unaware of Hatchan's status. Fishman Island Arc After the timeskip, the remnants of the Sun Pirates and Jinbe served before Big Mom, with Aladine marrying her daughter Charlotte Praline. Jinbe states that the crew has been doing fine. He decides to break ties with Big Mom due to Luffy's invitation to join his crew and Luffy declaring war against Big Mom, but is unsure how to due to his fear of her attacking Fishman Island. Whole Cake Island Arc Jinbe met with his crew to discuss disaffiliation with Big Mom and joining Luffy's crew. The Sun Pirates agreed and supported his decision. When Jinbe asked Aladine's wife, Charlotte Praline, about the possibility of incurring Big Mom's wrath if he leaves her crew, she stated that Jinbe would not be the first person who tried to leave and warned him that not a single soul brave enough to utter such words has lived to see another day. Aladine later watched Luffy's group from under the sea, and contacted Jinbe for further orders. Jinbe then came to Whole Cake Island, where he satiated Big Mom's violent craving for croquembouche. He then requested to leave her crew, and Big Mom seemingly agreed, but stated that he would have to lose something in return as she brought out a roulette wheel. Knowing the wheel would only bring down certain death on him and his crew, Jinbe backed out of the deal. Two days later, Jinbe then decided to stage a rebellion against Big Mom by entering the Whole Cake Chateau and attacking Charlotte Opera in order to free the imprisoned Luffy and Nami. Jinbe and Nami then ran through the Whole Cake Chateau, taking out the enemies in their way, before Chopper and Carrot pulled them into the Mirro-World, an alternate dimension inside the mirrors. Jinbe then assisted the Straw Hats in retrieving Brook and Sanji from various spots on Whole Cake Island. After rescuing Brook, Jinbe told the crew of what became of Pekoms, informing them he was nearly killed in a conspiracy had Jinbe's crew not saved him. The group soon contacted Luffy and Sanji with Jinbe telling them of the plot against Big Mom concocted by Capone Bege who was responsible for nearly killing Pekoms. Jinbe implored the two to not make an enemy out of Bege and instead ally with him to assassinate Big Mom to which Luffy agreed. Elsewhere, the Sun Pirates tended to an injured Pekoms but also lied to him about Jinbe's actions due to knowing of the plot to defeat Big Mom. Recalling Jinbe's orders to leave during the wedding ceremony (while security was busy), the crew soon tied Pekoms to a rock. The Sun Pirates departed the island during the chaos at the wedding. Later, the Sun Pirates assisted Jinbe and his allies by playing musical instruments in accompaniment to Praline's singing to distract the territorial sea slugs, preventing the Big Mom Pirates from tracking down the Straw Hat Pirates. Trivia *Slavery was common during the real-world golden age of piracy. When some pirate crews raided slave ships, they offered the slaves a chance to join the crew, and since life as a slave was most often worse than life as a pirate, many took up the offer. *The split-up of the Sun Pirates was actually first mentioned back in Chapter 77, during the Arlong Park Arc, while Nojiko was talking about Nami's past, but was not explained until the Straw Hats reached Fishman Island, in Chapter 624 of the Fishman Island Arc. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Солнца ca:Pirates del Sol de:Taiyo-Piratenbande it:Pirati del Sole es:Piratas del Sol Category:Pirate Crews Category:Flashback Introduction Groups